Black Roses
by MelodyReiterLee
Summary: FINISHED! ! ! Black Moon Arc from Prince Diamond or Demando's point of view. Comments appreciated. Suggestions welcome. Flames too!
1. Prince Demando

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The names used in this are from one of the anime translations. 

The Black Moon Arc Version from Prince Demando's of View

Ah. That face. That beautiful face… Her captivating crystal blue eyes with their delightful cheery charm. They thrill me and calm me. Those serene azure gems in her visage…  And her long winding blonde hair that tumbles elegantly from her head… Her whole figure, it colors her surroundings and emphasizes her beauty and power. Ah, it's been so long since I've seen that pretty dainty face… ever since we were exiled from Crystal Tokyo. I thought about that lovely lady feverishly on Nemesis. Her face flooded my thoughts and my dreams. Her beauty… unmatched. I yearned for her, and now my chance to see her yet again draws near. We have returned. The Black Moon Family. She will be mine…


	2. Assault on Crystal Tokyo

Note: Again, Sailor Moon characters are not owned by me. Please read and review. Opinions definitely welcome. Flames included. Why not? Gives more variation. ^^;; Just kidding about the variation. Flames are welcome though.      

            She has escaped my grasp yet again. Pity really. Endymion is terribly devoted to her, and it sees her to him as well. The invasion was successful. Yes, quite successful. Those guardians of hers have fallen. So has the whole kingdom. Now, crystals spring up and conceal those paths from us and others, but we know all their secrets. Crystal Tokyo… a place of empty souls now… she in encased inside a coffinlike crystal. She lies ever lovely asleep and serene. How beautiful she seems even though she lies motionless! Sacrifice for such a poor kingdom. She chose that over me. Oh… the pity or not… I have all eternity after all. I can wait. I have waited for so long. I can wait longer. Now, as for that little brat princess, she's escaped much to my annoyance. We'll find her, and I will have that charming mother of hers…


	3. Rubeus's Reign of Ridicule Part I

Note: I will be mostly following the storyline of the anime series. Can't say that I'll follow it consistently though. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep commenting. ^_^ 

Rubeus's Reign of Ridicule(Part I)

            I lounge on my throne as Wiseman addresses that red haired Rubeus. He is so naïve, that man. He's lost one of the Ayakashi sisters already to a group of sailor suited heroes called the Sailor Scouts. Cooan was converted… imagine that. Converted more specifically by a Sailor Moon. I haven't seen her yet, and Rubeus hasn't bothered to describe her. I'm quite content with my dreams about Queen Serenity. After all, Wiseman will take care of business for me. Our plans can't go that off. Rubeus adamantly declares that he will succeed and that he won't disappoint us. We'll see. I pick up a glass of wine and take a sip. I smile at that boy and dismiss him. Wiseman floats beside me and expresses his doubts about Rubeus. I only nod at him and ask him to be patient. I wanted to see Rubeus's future successes or failures. It would be amusing. 

***

            Failure yet again. Rubeus has just lost a second Ayakashi sister, Beruche. She decided to pit herself against Sailor Mercury, whom we now know as Ami, in a mere chess match. Her sisters Petz and Karaberas came to help when she seemed victorious, but I've heard that they left the moment Beurche fell. Can't say that it's particularly completely Rubeus's fault though. He allows the sisters to operate the way that they feel is best, and they don't assist each other. They seek to personally each please their leader in any way possible. It's terribly ironic. Those sisters adore him. He does not have the same affection for them. He's expects to win without aiding them. Funny. Well, Wiseman will handle the matters when Rubeus fails.


	4. A Walk Through the Moonlight

More Notes: This could serve as an "intermission" between Rubeus's attempts. By the way, some lyrics and the song used are from "On My Own" which appeared in the _Les Miserables musical. Oh, and flames are welcome. Umm, is this part long enough?_

A Walk Through the Moonlight

            Tokyo looks extremely different from its parallel in the future. There are no crystals. Instead there are those buildings of different sizes. Change has exploded as compared to the last time I remember seeing the city before we were exiled. It's the third time I've chosen to stroll at this hour. I walk along choosing my paths randomly. It is late at night. Strangely enough, there are still civilians on the street. I am in disguise of course. The breeze ruffles my now temporarily blonde hair. I smile slightly and peer at the midnight sky. The pale wan moon in all its serenity shines down on the city with a silky glow. Its sheen reflects back and forth on the trees and glass windows. The mere smooth texture of the celestial creature reminds me of that elegant queen. The moon…all pretty and shy just as her face is…Nearby, I watch a young teen and his lady converse and kiss every now and then. It strikes a chord within me and I see who those two could be. The queen and I. All alone… just the two of us without the rest of the meddling family. Yes…even loyal caring Safir and not Wiseman. He's certainly not the romantic type. While we're enjoying ourselves, I'd put my trust and reign in his temporary power. Ay, shall I stop gazing at the moon? It reminds me so much of the pretty blonde that I obsess with that it pains my eyes just to glance at that shimmering white orb of dust. I sigh and turn away. 

            Out of the corner of my eye, I see five girls pushing each other out of a mall. The first one to catch my eye was the girl with blonde hair. Her hair resembles the queen's. Two balls of curled up hair wrap into circles hold two long twines of beautiful glossy hair. Her eyes are very wide and seemingly naïve in comparison to the queen's serious and more mature eyes. The girl's slender body even has its similarities to the one that I dream about. Strange. Quite strange. The other four girls push the blonde into the street while she screeches and flails at them. No, it can't be. This cannot be the queen's former self. There is no grace. Another girl with blonde hair tied back by a red bow spots me. She points and gapes. The tall brown haired teen with a ponytail follows her gaze. I wave rather welcomingly and smile that smile of mine. Yes, that mysterious, secretive smile that lures many to my grasp. I hear them whisper as the other girls turn to look at me all too obviously. I wave and smile more. They hiss to each other, and I chuckle to myself in my mind. I'm cute, they say. They bumble among themselves some more, and I move on. I notice behind a trashcan a shadow. I narrow my eyes as I take a closer look. That princess. The snobbish child that was begotten by ... sophisticated Serenity and …..that not so deserving Endymion. No matter. We'll deal with her later. As I walk on at a rather relaxing gait, I catch a glimpse of the girls following me and peeking from the darkness of shadows. They whisper, but I cannot hear what they say. Little Earthlings, shouldn't they be asleep? I sigh and keep walking. They still follow.

            I smile and decide to turn. "Hey, there," I call out. "Why are you following me?"

            They timidly come out with red faces. "Umm, we were, uh….shoplifting!" the blonde that resembles the queen blurts.

            "You idiot! Shoplifting?!! We don't shoplift! We were shopping!" the long black haired companion yells as she pushes the blonde to the ground.

            The girl with the short blue hair turns to me and smiles nervously. "I'm sorry. It seems my friends have gotten into, umm…. a fight."

            I smile. "A small catfight. That's what friends are for," I say. I leave leaving the girls to sort out the argument themselves. Behind me, I hear the fight stop as all of them stare at me depart. As soon as I turn the corner, I hear them yelling and fighting about who scared me off. I laugh lightly and stroll into a park. A song slips into my mind as I observe my surroundings and stop averting my gaze to the moon. It is a song that I remember from somewhere…

_And now I'm all alone again_

_Nowhere to seek, nowhere to ask_

_Without a guide without a star_

_With a face to say hello to._

_And now the night is in, _

_Now I can make_

_Believe she's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night._

_When everyone else is supposed to be sleeping_

_I think of her and then I'm happy_

_With the wishes that will come true._

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my mind._

_On my own_

_Pretending she's beside me._

_All alone I walk with her till morning_

_With her_

_I feel her arms around me_

_And when I close my eyes, I sigh_

_And she has found me._

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver._

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness the trees of full of starlight._

_And all I see is her and me forever and forever._

_And I know it's only in my mind for now_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to her at the moment_

_And although I know that she is blind_

_Still I say there's a way for us._

_I adore her_

_But when the night is over_

_She is gone, the river's just a river_

_With her, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets_

_Are full of strangers._

_I cherish her_

_But I realize that I'm not quite there yet._

_There's still a goal that I must still achieve._

_Crystal Tokyo must fall so that we can_

_Be together forever… _


	5. Rubeus's Reign of Ridicule Part II

Note: Read on! More! Suggestions? Please? I'm open to anything.

Rubeus's Reign of Ridicule (Part II)

            Ay, terrible. Horribly humorous. Rubeus, little idiot. He wants to please me, but I cannot help but not pity him. He's so naïve. Now, he's lost all of the Ayakashi sisters even after he gave them his strobe. They've all been converted. Oh…I laugh in scorn at him. He wanted to win power, but how could he without estimating his enemies accurately and disposing of them efficiently? He has beamed the scouts up to his ship. The outcome should be quite interesting. 

            Oh, dear. My brother Safir seems a bit distraught. He stumbles around a little uncertainly. It's almost as if he's lost someone important. No, it couldn't be. It was a few days away when I glimpsed him and Petz on the moon, where we reside for the moment, conversing. They had been flirting. A close friendship or was it more…a relationship? Petz had been facing me, and Safir's back had been towards me. She had been smiling. Before I could blink in the next moment, she had made her way into Safir's arms. I thought I'd give them some privacy, so I had left briskly moving like a ninja.

            Blue Safir now seems to be content with Esmeraude's presence at times. Does he have a love for green hair? It makes me wonder. Petz had dark green hair. Esmeraude, on the other hand, has light green hair. It flows and is not held back by any type of force. I don't mean to be hypocritical, but she is just obnoxious. Her laugh is far too long and "nonchalant." Though, Wiseman and I have decided that she will succeed Rubeus once he fails.

***

            Failed. Miserable failure. Ah, he complains about the failures of his underlings, and here it is. His failure. Yes, shooting off black beams may be intimidating and hurts, but tactics and strategy….Those are a must. He underestimated his opponents. I saw their faces, the faces of the Sailor Scouts. They all look strangely enough familiar. Sailor Moon…she, in a way, resembles the future Serenity. Could they be related? I must get a closer look at her. I'll have Esmeraude do that for me as she goes about her business finishing the missions.

***

            Esmeraude left Rubeus to die. I didn't want him to die. I wanted him to bear his humility. That was not so. Esmeraude declared that a failure like he was not needed in the Black Moon Family. True…but I didn't want him completely dead. His spaceship blew him up alive. Oh, well. Back to mesmerizing myself with images and thoughts of my love…


	6. A Search for Serenity's Relative

Note: Thanks for the reviews, people. I'm open to ideas. Again, the format of the song is adopted from a _Les Miserables song._

A Search for Serenity's Relative

            On this night, I leave secretly and descend into the older Tokyo once again. This time, I seek specifically the girl that resembles Serenity. Though I have doubts that she is related, I still must see for myself. She differs from the lovely beauty that I know. I walk briskly along the streets searching for her. I see her finally with that group of her friends again. She's ditzy, that girl. She had just spilled the contents of her purse all over the concrete sidewalk. I walk over and offer help. The girls stare at me speechless. I pick up everything. One of the objects that fell from her purse was a little circular locket shaped item. It reminded me of something vague for a strange reason. I couldn't place my finger on what the familiarity came from though. I sigh and give everything to the blonde haired girl. She thanks me. 

            "You again," she says. For a moment, she stares into my eyes like she's mesmerized. It's of her own will. I play no part in it. She faints suddenly. Her friends start screaming. The black haired girl glares at me.

            "What have you done?" she screeches.

            I blink and answer as calmly as possible, "Nothing. She just collapsed. I don't know why."

            She glares at me more and pushes me away unconvinced. "No one hurts a friend of Rei Hino!"

            I find myself staring at her blankly. "I have not done anything to your friend. Honest."

            She doesn't believe me. The brown haired and the other blonde haired girls join her while the quiet blue girl tends to the Serenity identical. They obstruct my view of her. Not wanting to fight them, I leave. Again, I have lost my chance to observe her thoroughly. 

_There out in the city_

_A girl with her friends running_

_Enjoying themselves_

_Enjoying themselves_

_The moon be my witness_

_I shall never yield_

_Till we come face to face_

_Till we come face to face._


	7. Pluto’s Guardian of Time’s Gate

Note: More song formats adopted from _Les Miserables_. Yeah, I kinda loved that musical. More swaying from the anime…Enjoy.

Pluto's Guardian of Time's Gate

_A heart full of love_

_A heart full of song_

_I'm doing everything wrong_

_Oh, lovely moon,_

_I don't mean to intrude on her_

_But I must show her my love._

            Wiseman says to me that he has found a secret weapon that we can use to our advantage. He says that there is no way we can lose with it yet he doesn't bother telling me what the advantage is. I am picking a rose from the garden on the moon where we are. I choose the lushest one. Black, pretty, delicate…It's beautiful, just as Serenity is. My love, why doesn't she acknowledge me? 

            I walk along the path toward the cloudy mists which lead to the Time Gate area. There were other ways to reach Crystal Tokyo, but I had no wish to inform the others in order to do so. I stroll toward the destination with no hurry. My white cape flows freely behind me. I hold the rose delicately in my hand. I eventually reach a grand door. Only I alone can go past this door.

            The door opens in front of me with a motion from my hand. The mists drift to my side of the door. I quickly walk through, and the door shuts quietly behind me. I can barely see in the shrouded conditions, but I amble on ignoring the situation. As I near a tall dark object, I am attacked by a dark silhouette. I fend the other off. She, with the Garnet Orb on her staff, fights back. I unsheathe the silver sword that I carry around with me and block. We fence for a few minutes. She recognizes me, and we stop for the moment.

            "What are you doing here?" she demands. Her violet eyes glare at me intently while her long green hair flies in the breeze. Sailor Pluto…too bad I already had eyes for Serenity. Serenity had my heart. Pluto…no, but she was a serious beautiful lady.

            I smile. "I'm taking a walk to Crystal Tokyo, milady," I reply. I pity her a bit sometimes. Pluto…forced into isolation like I was, but forced to guard the gate forever. Never allowed to stray far from this place.

            She frowned. "This area is forbidden. You shouldn't be here. Not everyone is allowed to enter the gate."

            "You're here as well," I answer with a tone of humor.

            Pluto glared at me. "Demando, I am the guardian of this gate. I am an exception."

            "Make an exception for me then," I say.

            She shook her head. "Rules are rules, dear prince. I don't care about your rank. You're still not allowed to use the gate."

            I chuckle and sheathe my sword. Shaking my head, I say, "Oh, milady Pluto, you don't have a choice. I will enter whether or not you stop me. I have knowledge of this gate as well. Don't you remember?"

            Pluto closes her eyes and sighs. "But you swayed from the guardianship, and you've walked onto the dark side."

            I sigh and lean against an invisible wall. "That was years ago. I remember it just as if it was yesterday. You and I. The guardians of the gates. No one knew except for you. I was always away on family business to keep suspicions form forming. Then, my friends and I were banished from the planet, and I could not fulfill my duty as a guardian."

            Pluto shook her head slowly.

            I continued. "Yes, Pluto. I'm afraid the burden's all on you now. Don't worry, milady. I have faith in you."

            "You'll never win, Demando. Crystal Tokyo will not fall to you."

            "I know where your Small Lady is, Pluto. It will only be a matter of time."

            Pluto's face hardens as she keeps her temper under control. "Demando, you will not harm the princess."

            "I won't," I promise. "I never had any intention to… though she is quite the brat as I've learned." Seeing Pluto's worried face, I promise once more. Her face finally shows expressions of relief. I kiss her hand as a sign of respect.

            She stares at me. "That was not necessary."

            "I was forgetting my manner, milady."

            She shakes her head and points to the time gate. "Go on. Hurry before I change my mind."

            "Thank you, Pluto."

            "It's not you. It's your family that's the problem," she says. A small smile forms on her red lips.

            I nod halfheartedly, thinking that I understand her. Glancing backwards one last time at her slender figure, I smile with a wave and set the coordinates. Finally, I step through the gate. The door closes behind me…


	8. Palace of Crystal Tokyo

Note: More _Les Miserables spinoffs. Thanks for the reviews, peoples! Please read on and give me suggestions. Please tell me if you like how a certain character is portrayed in the fanfic. So, what do you think? Thank you. By the way, I may expand on some descriptions later. So, I may add some time later._

Palace of Crystal Tokyo

_You, at last.___

_We see each other plain!_

_Lord King of This_

_You'll wear a different chain!_

            Crystal Tokyo…a phantom of itself. Silence. Pure silence. Nothing. Stationary forbidding crystal towers that I bypass easily as I make my way into the palace quietly. Down the halls I walk, through many corridors long. Every now and then, my reflection flashes back at me on the clear crystals. It reminds me of water droplets falling from a crystal clear ceiling into a pool of sparkling blue water. There are also paintings on the walls and other fancy ornaments. The palace is an elegant rich extravaganza. A place fit for royalty.

            I enter the throne room. At the far end, there is a crystal structure. (Typical. Crystal Tokyo was named its name for a reason.) Well, I finally reach that which I seek. The crystal coffin holding my love. Before I can come upon the structure though, Endymion appears.

            "Stop," he says. "You cannot be here. You've already caused enough trouble."

            I shrug and smile innocently. "It's not me. I haven't caused all the trouble, you know. The fault falls to your descendants who threw us out. You should be grateful that you have not been thrown out. Oh, but wait!" I gasp sarcastically. "You're a mere hologram. A ghost. You cannot harm me." I laugh.

            Endymion frowns. "That's not technically true."

            "You are in your present state harmless," I reply. I reveal the black rose behind my back and twirl it in plain view. Endymion bites back a sound of surprise. "Beautiful, isn't it? Just as your queen is." My lips curl up into a sweet smile as I approach Serenity's figure. 

            Endymion's face hardens as he suppresses himself from yelling out. He moves to intercept me, but I walk through him. "Demando, leave her alone!" he orders.

            I glance back at him with a smile. "I don't listen to ignorant humans."

            Endymion frowns. "Ignorant?" He shakes his head. "You are doomed. You've been doomed every since you were born, but you can still be saved if you help us."

            I turn back to Serenity. "Endymion, king you may be, but not in power are you. The Black Moon Family is in control now, and you're not a part of it. Pity. You could not help your people." In my mind, I think of him as a brave idiotic b*st**d. Why my love chose him I still don't completely understand.

            Endymion's hologram melts away. "Demando, know you fate…We will never give up…"

            I sigh. He won't accept defeat, is that it? Or does he know something? I look at the beautiful lady in front of me. Serenity. Such a charming woman with a fitting name. I lay the rose upon the coffin. "We will have our time together, my dear. They will be sorry that they decided to put us in exile and isolation away from each other." I softly kiss the crystal shielding her lip. I kneel by her and stay there for a very long time basking in her presence. She warms me and comforts me as she has always done. If only we could be together… We could have been back then if they had not thrown us apart…


	9. Shift from the Past to the Future

Note: More lyrics form Les Miserables. Short, eh? Sorry. ^^;;

Shift from the Past to the Future

            The Sailor Scouts of the past have passed through the time portal with the princess. As much as I hate her, she still reminds me of her mother. Well, now that the scouts have passed into the future where I am, things should become interesting. Of course, we will win. I honor their fighting spirit though. They don't give up. We'll see how Esmeraude fares now. As for that secret weapon of Wiseman? It's a black crystal containing immense amounts of power that he says cannot be wielded by anyone. 

            I find myself confused now as to why we must fight. Why can't we simply negotiate and live with each other? Shrugging, I ponder on this question. I proposed this to Wiseman and asked for his advice. He violently opposed it. So, then, it must be for the best then that we take over and don't live in harmony. Though of course, Serenity will be my queen and we'll be content together. Curious place, Tokyo of the past. I have no doubt that the blonde head is related to Serenity.

            But no matter. The time has come for us to finish this. Hopefully, Esmeraude can. I yearn for her too much now. I have to contain myself and have self control.

_Red…the blood of angry men!_

_Black…the dark of ages past!_

_Red…a world about to dawn!_

_Black… the night that ends at last!_


	10. Dragon Eyes

Note: Gah, writer's block taking control…

Dragon Eyes

            Safir's face is impassive as we fence. It's natural of us to be that way when we don't know the outcome of the match. I find myself smiling, believing that I would win. In a moment, I find myself impassive once again. Safir, on the other hand, is smiling. Somewhere outside, a roar sounds. Muffled because we are far away. My attention is not attuned to that roar or its owner for I am intent on the current match. Safir has the advantage and the offensive. I am on the defensive and not faring too well. My brother, he executes a complicated movement so fast that he catches me off guard. My sword clatters to the ground, and I nod. 

            "Brother," Safir says, "what ails you? This is one of many that I have beaten you these days."

            I shrug. "Maybe you're improving."

            My blue haired brother shakes his head. "No, there's something else."

            I sigh. "Well, it's about…" 

            He waits for me to continue. After a moment of silence, he decides that I won't be saying anything. "There's something I actually want to tell you. It's about…"

            At this moment, another roar sounds and interrupts Safir. I take more attention this time. Wiseman floats in and reports to me before Safir can continue. 

            "What is it?" I ask.

            "That noise is Esmeraude. She has been empowered by the crystal, which I informed you of earlier, your highness."

            I raise my eyebrows. "She roars? That's new."

            Safir narrows his eyes and glares at Wiseman. "No, Prince Demando, she's a dragon."

            "Dragon?" I arch an eyebrow. 

            "She was greedy, your highness. She took the crystal from me. As I said before, the power of the crystal is great, but none among our ranks can handle it," Wiseman explains

            "Some help that is," Safir mutters under his breath.

            "Safir, please. I want to hear him out," I whispers.

            With one more grumble, Safir becomes silent. He walks away quickly and hisses about questioning Wiseman's trust. I ignore him. "Do continue, Wiseman."

            "Well, there is one person I know of that can harness that energy, your highness…"

            "Proceed with it then. I trust you to carry out the plan successfully."

            Wiseman nods. "You won't be disappointed." He floats off to leave, but I stop him.

            "Wait, Wiseman. I haven't quite dismissed you yet. Now, if you could show me how Esmeraude is doing…"

            "Ah, of course…" A dark crystal like orb forms between his hands and a scene appears. A great dragon breathes flames at a group of people. I cannot make out their faces at all in the mess, but I do get a clear view of dragon. 

            Esmeraude… her eyes seem wild, almost mad. I suppose that this probably resulted from her avarice. She is engulfed in her "rage" and displays tremendous energy. For moment, I watch the unfolding scene, but then I nod, and Wiseman allows the orb to disintegrate. "Carry on," I say. 

            As Wiseman leaves, I can't help but wonder about Esmeraude's fate. She was a conceited woman, but our numbers were dwindling. I didn't want another life to be lost. I wanted results. I ponder as I turn on my heel and wander to a secret place of mine. Life is a blessing. Love is another.


	11. Lost Safir

Note: Evil writer's block. Trying to break the one I have write name for writing fan stuff. Alright. This one's gonna be short. Don't kill me. ^^;;

Lost Safir

            Esmeraude. Why do you ask? Dead. Safir seems very bitter. I suppose I find it amusing. Relationships with the green haired women in the party. Ay… no, I don't hold anything against him…It's just that… he's susceptible. Smart but susceptible. Of course I understand him. He's my brother. 

            I'm in my secret garden right now. Full of roses. Roses for my darling Serenity. I've spent much of my time here these days. Perhaps too much. I've been oblivious to much that has happened. Honestly, I have no idea what Wiseman is doing. All I know is that he's implementing the use of the dark crystal. Oh, well. I suppose Safir is keeping him in check. 

            He's so sad. So hollow? I'm unsure. I see him now and then. Never has he a smile on his pale face. His eyes so dark now and full of despair. His blue hair shining as always full of hope. He seems lost. Almost completely lost in a dark place, a maze, somewhere he can't leave. 

            I adore him. He's my brother. I'm afraid I can't show it to him that much, but he knows, doesn't he? Well, since there's only three of us left, I suppose it wouldn't harm us if I spoke to my brother personally. Now, I just have to figure out where he is.

_Stars bright. _

_Stars light._

_Hope shows._

_Despair hidden._

_The matter swirls,_

_And darkness curls._


	12. Invasion

Note: I will end this soon… more from Les Miserables…

Invasion

            Well, they're here. The Sailor Scouts. My suspicions confirmed. Wiseman is holding them off quite well. Sailor Moon. She must be Serenity from the past. So alike. So beautiful. So… strange! I must have her. Yes, I must. She's following a path now that'll lead her to me… I await her with a bushel of white roses, personally picked in my secret garden. I've made sure that the room is in perfect condition, a clean romantic place where I can woo her to my side.

            … Ah, she walks in… all alone and distressed…

***

            The pretty blonde sailor scout walked in, her eyes wide and slightly fearful. "Sailor Mars? Jupiter? Anyone? Where are you?"

            "Sailor Moon…" a voice echoed.

            The scout looked around and brought herself to a stop. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked determinedly around. "Show yourself. You're a coward to hide in the shadows!"

            Demando appeared behind Sailor Moon. "Behind you, Sailor Moon."

            The scout turned sharply around and quickly gained fighting stance. "Prince Demando! What have you done to my friends?!!"

            "Your fellow scouts? Nothing. I haven't met them at all, my dear. We're alone, aren't we?"

            "How could you attack the Earth?" Sailor Moon demanded.

            Prince Demando sighed. "Let's not think about that right now…"

            "No, how could you use innocent people like that?" she cried.

            The prince sighed. "We only wanted to be accepted once again. We were banished year ago…"

            "Why didn't you just ask? You could be like the Ayakashi sisters…they became one of us…and they're all happy. They're loved…."

            "Do you love me?" Demando asked softly as he gazed into Sailor Moon's eyes…

            The scout didn't respond. Her eyes were level with his. She felt herself swoon slightly…

            ..the third eye was open…

            _"Sailor Moon, Serenity, be my queen…"_

            _"I love you with all my heart….."_

            _"I must have you….we can live today happily ever after…"_

            The scout's body went limp as her knees gave way. "Demando…"

            _"We can make the Earth a beautiful place again and forget these petty conflicts…"_

She was slipping. Her body was so weak. She couldn't even support herself…then all of a sudden, it was over.

            "Leave her alone, Demando!"

            Sailor Moon looked up. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask!" Her eyes almost teared. "My hero!"

            Prince Demando narrowed his eyes. "Tuxedo Mask…"

_I adore her_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life, I've only been trying_

_Without me her world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness that I have_

_Never known._


	13. Lord of the Universe

Note: Last chapter! The poem used is "Holy Sonnet 10" by John Donne.

Lord of the World

            He appeared. That traitor. If I had known earlier, I would have wiped him out. He had been using us. Wiseman, the Phantom simply wanted to destroy the beautiful earth. The little bastard. I stood there defiantly, exchanging glares with that fiend. 

            "I played you as a fool. You were nothing to me," he laughed. 

            Sailor Moon called him a coward. Then, all was silent as we all glared at him. 

            "You'll pay," Wiseman said as he disappeared. I raised an eyebrow and looked for him. 

            Behind me, Sailor Moon suddenly screamed. He was in the air high above her, and had just fired something at her. I lunged in front of her and pushed her out of the way. The energy hit me. Both of us fell. The pain…. It was great… 

            "Why? Demando? Why?" she asked me. 

            I strained to look up at her. Her eyes had been full of shock. Now, they were brimming with tears. "You're beautiful, Sailor Moon."

            "Why???" She placed a hand on my cheek.

            It felt so warm, that hand of hers. I whispered my answer. "I love you, darling. I always did. Save the earth now as I have saved you. Beauty coupled with beauty. It's beautiful." I felt tears in my eyes. They fell one by one, warm and salty.

            In the air, Wiseman was impatient. "He's gone! Demando's dying! See? You cannot defeat me! Fools!"

            Then, she hugged me, held my body close to hers. "So sweet, Demando. Thank you. Wiseman will not ruin the beautiful earth."

            We embraced. I don't know for how long, but she ended it with a kiss. I didn't know how Tuxedo Mask was reacting, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I had saved the one I loved and that we were together.

            I felt my body go limp as I succumbed to weariness. She held on to me like a little girl's affection for her doll. "Demando…" She was sweet too, Sailor Moon… and she was my little Serenity… 

_Black roses falling…_

_All about…_

_Soft petals…_

_Of affection and beauty…_

_Nothing's over…_

_Love and lust…_

_It happens, I suppose_

_But it's the neverending life._

_Black roses…_

***

            It is only a new beginning, a new life. I have not died. I have only fallen and been reborn once again. Serenity, she sits by me in this kingdom now. Our thrones are golden, carved with ornamental designs of roses. In a great palace, we dwell with a wonderful view of the universe. 

            Between us is a black rose. Our love….infinite…

            …We are together. Death, you cannot do us apart. We were fated to be together forever. 

_Death be not proud, though some have called thee_

_Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;_

_For those whom thou think'st thou can overthrow,_

_Die not, poor death, nor yet canst thou kill me._

_From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,_

_Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow,_

_And soonest our best men with thee do go,_

_Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery_

_Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,_

_And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell,_

_And poppy, or charms can make us sleep as well_

_And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?_

_One short sleep past, we wake eternally,_

_And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die._


End file.
